Un Reto Peligroso
by nathyadri
Summary: Hikari es mordida por una serpiente por salvar a Kei ¿Y Kei qué hara? Otra historia mas salida de mi retorcida imaginación


**Un reto peligroso**

Un día común y corriente en la Academia Privada Hakusen los alumnos revisaban sus resultados académicos… en especial cierta chica llamada Hikari

-Hikari: ¡Segunda otra vez!- gritó- No puede ser

-Kei: Felicidades señorita número dos- dijo con tono burlón- Te gusta ser siempre número dos

-Hikari: ¡No me llames número dos!... para la próxima te venceré Takishima- y se marchó rumbo al invernadero cuando llegó:

-Akira: Hikari buenos días- la abrazó- Ya vi lo resultados académicos… lo siento

-Hikari: No te preocupes si pongo mi mayor esfuerzo lo venceré- sonrió

-Ryuu: Buenos días- dijo mientras entraba con Megumi y Jun

-Jun: Buenos días

-Akira: Hola

-Ryuu: ¿Saben? en una semana nuestra escuela realizará una excursión por el boque 4 días enteros

-Tadashi: Es verdad los miembros de la S. A. tendrán que ir a la parte más boscosa y la más peligrosa en todo el bosque… eso dicen

-Kei: Va a ser muy interesante

-Megumi: "¿Sabes si podemos invitar a otras personas?"

-Tadashi: Claro que si podemos incluso nos darán un tiempo libre todos los días

-Jun: ¿Cuánto?

-Tadashi: Como dos o tres horas… pero antes de ese tiempo libre tenemos que llevar una planta de cada especie

-Hikari: ¡Que bien! Takishima ya sé cuál es el próximo reto

-Kei: ¿De qué se trata?

-Hikari: El que recorra todo el bosque… con las plantas… primero antes de la hora libre… gana todo un día de dar órdenes al perdedor

-Kei: Bien acepto- y así pasó una semana entera hasta que llegó el día

EN EL BOSQUE

-Hikari: ¡Que comience el reto!

Ellos comenzaron a correr por el bosque mientras dejaban a 5 personas atrás

-Akira: Vamos Tadashi a recorrer el bosque con tranquilidad

-Tadashi: Si vamos, tenemos que traer una planta de cada especie- se fueron

-Jun: Ryuu… Megumi vamos

-Megumi: "Adelántense yo espero a alguien"- sonrió con su pizarra en las manos

-Ryuu: Esta bien… nos vemos- dijo entrando al bosque

-Megumi: _Espero que venga_- esperó unos 2 minutos y apareció- "Yahiro hola"

-Yahiro: Ha pasado un tiempo… no esperaba que me llamaras

-Megumi: "Lo siento… debo haber interrumpido algo importante"

-Yahiro: No te preocupes tanto… además tienes que conseguir unas plantas

-Megumi: "Quería que me acompañaras y quería saber ¿estas ocupado?

-Yahiro: No nada importante

-Megumi: Entonces ¿vamos?- sonríe dulcemente

-Yahiro: Claro… pero no hables- ambos se fueron

En el medio del bosque 2 personas seguían corriendo y se detuvieron a descansar (el bosque era mas amplio que su propia escuela)

-Hikari: Este bosque es muy amplio ¿verdad?

-Kei: Si es mejor descansar un rato- dijo sentándose en un tronco

-Hikari: ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo unos bentos aquí… Escucha sé que los bentos que te preparé hace 2 años no eran los mejores

-Kei: A mi me gustaron

-Hikari: Pero sé que no fueron los mejores… así que ahorré un poco de dinero para ir a una escuela de cocina escondida de mis padres bueno no soy buena cocinera que digamos así que quiero que me digas tu opinión sinceramente… toma- le dio una bola de arroz después del gracias por la comida lo comió

-Kei: Es delicioso gracias Hikari- se levantó y le dirigió su mas sincera sonrisa Estaba feliz- _No se lo tuve que pedir gracias Hikari-_pensó- Es mejor seguir- le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomó

-Hikari: Pero despacio acabas de comer… y no quiero competir si estás mal del estómago…eso sería trampa… iré a tu ritmo- sonrió y el la miró con sorpresa

-Kei: _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Hikari- _pensó- Está bien

En otra parte del bosque muy lejos de Kei y Hikari

-Akira: Tadashi ¿faltan muchas plantas?

-Tadashi: Si Akira… te ves cansada vamos a detenernos un momento

-Akira: Si… Tadashi ¿tienes hambre verdad?

-Tadashi: Si… ¿y tú?

-Akira: Si por suerte traje unos panecillos

-Tadashi: Gracias por la comida- se lanzó a lo panecillos al hacer eso esperaba algo que no sucedió y se detuvo

-Akira: ¿No te gustan?

-Tadashi: No es eso es que esperaba un golpe por comer sin esperar a los demás o algo así

-Akira: No te preocupes ya tomé mis medidas le dí unos panecillos a los demás antes de irnos- rió y el no tardó en hacerlo

Por otra parte estaban Jun y Ryuu

-Ryuu: Jun ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy pensativo hoy ¿estas cansado? O ¿tienes hambre?

-Jun: En parte es eso pero no

-Ryuu: Vamos a comer y descasar y me cuentas

-Jun: Está bien- se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio

-Ryuu: Cuéntame ¿Qué pasa?

-Jun: Es el otro Jun me preocupa que sigua apareciendo y que después espante a Sakura

-Ryuu: ¿Es por eso que no la invitaste a venir?- Jun asintió- Deberías llamarla y hablar con ella ahora

-Jun: ¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

-Ryuu: Si ahora… si no será tarde y no podrás decirle después

-Jun: Está bien pero te vas a quedar solo en el bosque

-Ryuu: No importa además me encanta la naturaleza

-Jun: Es mejor que te vayas quiero hacer esto solo- Ryuu se fue y lo dejó solo el agarró su celular y comenzó a marcar esperó un poco respondió- ¿Sakura? Es Jun necesito hablar contigo… escucha se que es un poco tarde pero si puedes encuéntreme en el bosque

-Sakura: De hecho ya te encontré- colgó su celular estaba parada al lado de un árbol

-Jun: Llegaste rápido- no la miraba

-Sakura: Es que también tengo una excursión aquí… pero ese no es el caso… quiero que me mires cuando me digas lo que me tienes que decir

-Jun: No quiero que aparezca el otro Jun antes de decírtelo… la verdad es que tengo miedo Sakura… de que el otro Jun aparezca y te espante

-Sakura: Eso lo se… me lo has dicho antes… nada me va a espantar así es mejor… dime ¿crees que quiero tener un novio aburrido con la misma personalidad siempre?- el sonrió ante el comentario- Además si algo me espanta te prometo que te lo diré… mientras tanto te ayudaré a conseguir las plantas que te faltan

-Jun: Gracias- se fueron

En otro lugar

-Megumi: "Te tengo unos panecillos que hice"- (los sacó de al lado de los que hizo Akira… los que hizo Megumi)

-Yahiro: Sabias que iba a venir ¿verdad?

-Megumi: "No… esperaba que vinieras de lo contrario me pondría triste"

-Yahiro: No es necesario que lo escribas así… además estuve contigo en Londres y también ahora

-Megumi: "Sabía que no me fallarías"- sonrió

-Yahiro: Dime algo ¿por qué después de nuestra primera cita aún así sigues conmigo? Se supone que yo soy el chico malo

-Megumi: No lo eres… eres buena persona lo que pasa es que heces de chico malo para que no se preocupen por ti… no puedes evitar que al menos una persona se preocupe por ti

-Yahiro: No deberías hablar pero… si es así ¿Quién es esa persona?

-Megumi: "Yo"- el sonrió- "Además tienes una linda sonrisa"- se sonrojó

-Yahiro: Me alegro de que esa persona sea tan amable con alguien como yo- se comió el panecillo- Está delicioso

-Megumi: "Gracias"- escribió- "Yahiro quiero que en otra cita me escuches cantar"

-Yahiro: Pero esta vez yo te llevo

-Megumi: Claro- siguieron caminando

Al cabo de una hora

-Hikari: Takishima nos falta poco para terminar pero las que faltan son difíciles de conseguir

-Kei: Si ya lo creo… vamos a parar- ambos pararon estaban casi al otro extremo del bosque

En el lugar con más vegetación y animales, en ese momento Hikari vio como algo en los pies de Kei se movía, lo cual pudo distinguir que era

-Hikari: ¡Kei cuidado!- fue lo único que pudo gritar ella lo empujó haciendo que una serpiente grande la mordiera en la mano, por su parte Kei estaba asustado atinó a sacar un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo amarró al brazo para impedir que el veneno pasara

-Kei: No te muevas- dijo mientra succionaba el veneno- Te llevaré a la cabaña- la cargó como muchas veces lo hizo

EN LA CABAÑA

-Kei: Será mejor que descanses

-Hikari: Por favor no te vayas- pidió

-Kei: Te prometo que cuando despiertes estaré aquí… descansa- pasaron la horas el se quedó dormido a su lado- _Creo que solo fue un sueño en el que la única parte que me gustó fue que me diera asa bola de arroz y me llamara por mi nombre-_ abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su lado a una Hikari dormida- _No fue un sueño… pero aun así no dejas de sorprenderme-_pensó mientras la veía dormir ella no tardó en despertar

-Hikari: ¿Te sientes bien Kei?- el se volvió a sorprender lo llamó por su nombre otra vez pero también era a ella que la mordió una serpiente y aún así le preguntaba su estado

-Kei: Me llamaste por mi nombre- fue lo único que dijo pero muy bajo creyendo que ella no lo escuchó- Si… gracias Hikari pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Hikari: ¿Sabes? me he acostumbrado a ayudar a las personas que quiero sin importar el costo y eso no te excluye… al ver a esa serpiente me asusté… pero me asusté más el hecho que perdería a mi mejor rival, amigo o incluso más que eso… así que no lo dudé… y te lo demostré en Londres ¿crees que me quedé tranquila sabiendo que no te volvería a ver? Hasta me iba a ir nadando si era necesario

-Kei: Eres extremista- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- Supongo que mañana continuaremos el reto

-Hikari: Eso no va a pasar… solo buscaremos las plantas que nos hacen falta la parte de las plantas que nos faltan es muy boscosa y puede resultar peligrosa

-Kei: Hay otra cosa…

-Hikari: Si es lo de tu nombre no hace falta… también me dí cuenta hace tiempo que no solo eres mi eterno rival, ni mi persona especial eres mas que eso, además que sé de tus sentimientos Kei… soy despistada pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta- sonrió- Me protegiste en la lucha libre, me sacaste de la casa de Yahiro junto con Tadashi, incluso me cuidaste cuando estaba enferma… has hecho tanto por mi- el sonrió- Ahora es mi turno

-Kei: Tú también has hecho tanto por mí… además en mi vida aburrida sólo hay una persona con la que me puedo divertir… y esa eres tú-

-Hikari: El día que fuimos al parque te iba a decir mis sentimientos- el se sorprendió

-Kei: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?... _¿cuáles sentimientos?_

-Hikari: Cuando iba a salir del baño una chica entró llorando con su amiga y dijo "Que el que se enamora pierde"

-Kei: _Entonces… yo perdí hace mucho tiempo_

-Hikari: Además el día que Sakura conoció a Jun me di cuenta de tus sentimientos y la verdadera razón por la cual te detuve en tu entrevista de matrimonio… es gracioso

-Kei: ¿Qué?

-Hikari: Que siempre me preguntaba el porque de tus molestias al consejo estudiantil o cuando hacía un comentario

-Kei: Era mas que obvio- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Hikari: Déjame terminar- el se sorprendió- La verdad es que estaba confundida y asustada pero como siempre perdí ante la única persona que ha logrado vencerme una y otra vez… la única persona con la que quiero perder

-Kei: Hikari

-Hikari: Lamento no haberme dado cuenta hace tiempo…

-Kei: _Eres despistada_

-Hikari: Kei… la verdad es que poco a poco te veía como rival, luego amigo… y… ahora- no pudo continuar el la estaba besando

-Kei: ¿Podrás corresponder a mis sentimientos?- ella asintió sonriente- Me alegra- el sonrió

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Hikari: Esta es la última- estaba en la cima de una montaña- Mejor se la llevamos al resto es muy difícil de conseguir

-Kei: Además que todavía les faltan mas de la mitad de las plantas- bajaron de la montaña y se encontraron con el resto

-Hikari: Chicos esta es nuestra última planta como es muy difícil de conseguir les trajimos una a cada uno

-Akira: Gracias… pero nos siguen faltando la mitad- dijo con aire triste

-Ryuu: ¿Esta era la que estaba en la cima?

-Hikari: Si… pero resulta un poco difícil llegar hasta la cima… trajimos mas para ustedes… tomen

-Tadashi: Gracias nos lo hiciste más fácil

-Kei: Ahora mismo vamos a entregar las plantas que conseguimos

-Jun: Bueno entonces vayan- y ellos se fueron

DE CAMINO

-Hikari: Que bien que ya terminamos ¿verdad?

-Kei: Si

-Hikari: ¿Te pasa algo?

-Kei: ¿Eh?

-Hikari: Estas pensativo ¿ocurre algo malo?

-Kei: No es nada solo recordando

-Hikari: ¿Qué?

-Kei: No ganaste nuestro reto pero aún así volví

-Hikari: ¿Te refieres a Londres?- el asintió- Supongo que fue por que te dije lo que eras para mí

-Kei: Aún así sigue siendo confuso… al menos acláramelo

-Hikari: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Kei: Todo- sonrió

-Hikari: Bueno se podría decir así… una persona especial… eres un amigo… mi eterno rival- ella sonrió

-Kei: _Nada mas… me gustaría que fuera algo más- _pensó con aire de tristeza

-Hikari: Y también- el levantó la mirada- La persona que más amo- terminó de decir el solo sonrió ampliamente

-Kei: Entonces ambos perdimos

-Hikari: ¿Eh?

-Kei: Ambos nos enamoramos

-Hikari: Es verdad- el acortó la distancia y la besó- ¿Te la quieres quedar?- preguntó mostrándole una flor parecida a la que le dio antes de irse a Londres

-Kei: Si- agarró la flor- No hay devoluciones

-Hikari: De todas maneras no quiero que me la devuelvas- sonrió y lo abrazó

-Kei: Ni pensar que para llegar a esto teníamos que tener un reto peligroso

-Hikari: Es cierto… ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que fuera así si no hubiera tenido el valor de decirte lo que siento… Te amo Kei y eso no va a cambiar

-Kei: Yo también te amo- la besó otra vez

Si se preguntan que pasó con el resto (no lo creo) todo transcurrió normal Hikari y Kei siguieron con sus retos pero que no tenían recompensa tan "sorprendentes"

Vamos con el resto Akira y Tadashi siguieron como siempre caro que con menos golpes (si quito los golpes ¿cuál sería el chiste?)

Megumi y Yahiro continuaron con su "juego de amor"

Jun dejó de huir siempre de Sakura, ya que para el (al fin) estaba claro que Sakura lo amaba

Y Ryuu se quedó solo con sus animales (lo dejé solo jeje) todo continuó normal para los de la S. A. hasta finalizar con su graduación

FIN

Al fin terminé con esta historia espero que les haya gustado y que lean esta nota que dejé si no ¿QUIÉN ESTA LEYENDO ESTO?

CUÍDENSE


End file.
